1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and device for protecting, storing, and displaying any item, but preferably to protect, store, and display flat items and most preferably to protect, store, and display flat collectible items such as comic books and other printed documents.
2. Related Art
People commonly protect, store, and display flat items, such as comic books and other flat collectible items, using plastic bags with backing boards to add rigidity, corrugated plastic boxes, and specially constructed folders or shelving systems. Collectors in particular are seeking an effective system and device to safely store, display, and ship their items. In particular, collectors want to protect and display their collections while securing the value of their investments in the collectible items by minimizing the risk of damage occurring to the collectible during handling, shipping and display.